jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Crimson's Adventures Series
Ben Crimson's Adventures Series is a upcoming crossover series. Members *Ben Crimson (Leader) *Renamon *Woody Woodpecker (Future Member) *Nausicaa and Teto (Future Members) *Merlin and Archimedes (Future Members) *Team Pokepals (Future Members) *Pazu (Future Member) *Sheeta (Future Member) *Chibiterasu (Future Member) The Dark Flame Concil *Maleficent *Jafar *Hades *Captain Hook *Oogie Boogie *Ursula *Madame Mim *Emperor Palpatine *Eris *The Sanderson Sisters Season 1 *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Ben Crimson meets Pocahontas *Ben Crimson meets Peter Pan *Ben Crimson meets Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ben Crimson meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Neverending Story *Ben Crimson meets The Swan Princess *Ben Crimson and The Sword in The Stone *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Ben Crimson discovers Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ben Crimson and The Secret of NIMH *Ben Crimson meets Aladdin *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 2: Attack of the Clones *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Ben Crimson goes to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Season 2 *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Castle in the Sky *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 4: A New Hope *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Secret of Kells *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *Ben Crimson's Adventures of STAR WARS Episode 6: Return of the Jedi *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Titan A.E. *Ben Crimson and The Road to El Dorado *Ben Crimson meets Bambi *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Ben Crimson and The Adventures of Tintin *Ben Crimson meets Anastasia *Ben Crimson and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Ben Crimson and The Return of Jafar *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Hocus Pocus *Ben Crimson meets Tarzan *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Season 3 *Ben Crimson goes to Madagascar *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Ben Crimson meets Dumbo *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Pagemaster *Ben Crimson's Adventures in Treasure Planet *Ben Crimson learns How To Train Your Dragon *Ben Crimson meets Hercules *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Treasure *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Hobbit *Ben Crimson gets Hoodwinked *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Black Cauldron Season 4 *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Ben Crimson meets The Little Mermaid *Ben Crimson gets Tangled *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Ben Crimson meets Robin Hood *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Return to Never Land *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Batman: SUBZERO *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Tigger Movie *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Ben Crimson's Adventures with The Brave Little Toaster *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost *Ben Crimson meets Pinocchio *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *Ben Crimson's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Ben Crimson meets Balto Season 5 *Ben Crimson's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Ben Crimson's Adventures of The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *Ben Crimson's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Ben Crimson vs. Hook *Ben Crimson gets Spirited Away Category:Adventures Category:Ben Crimson's Adventures Series